Question: $3.868 \times 10^{9} = {?}$
Explanation: $3.868 \times 10^{9} = 3.868 \times 1{,}000{,}000{,}000$ $3.868 \times 1{,}000{,}000{,}000 = 3{,}868{,}000{,}000$